


The Seduction

by Dirty_Pretty88



Series: Lessons for the Lovers [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Pretty88/pseuds/Dirty_Pretty88
Summary: One night of seduction with a stranger has fanned flames of desire that had long been ignored. The sensuality of a stranger so intense it destroys the morality of vows to a marriage that has been void for so long. Vows that had made it easy to turn a blind eye to the reality of his life.





	The Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> A little something else that I had came up with a long while ago. A lot of my readers on LJ had enjoyed this and had wanted me to write more to, which, I have been working on. I’ll do my absolute best to finish and deliver!  
> Anyways, on the reading, I hope y’all enjoy this little tidbit!

It was the same mundane morning. Wake up, shower, clean up, eat and go to work.

Leaning over the sink as he brushed his teeth, the blonde could faintly hear the shifting of the bed and then, the soft paddling of feet across the floor. The other person entering the bathroom, not uttering a single word as they did what they needed and walked out. An immediate sigh fell from his lips as he spat out the toothpaste and reached over for the mouthwash while rinsing off the toothbrush.

Finishing up with his routine in the bathroom, the man went to his closet, choosing a black three piece pinstripe suit for the day and quickly dressed himself. Going to the front of the full length mirror, he put a pair of cufflinks on his sleeves and with a matching tie bar he adjusted it to the silver satin tie. The dark brown fawn eyes gave the attire a look over as he fixed the collar of his shirt before turning on his heels, taking the suit jacket from the back of a chair and exited the bedroom.

Descending the stairs, he looked about the bright foyer. Grimacing as he went to the dining room where coffee and breakfast waited for him. Sitting down silently, the well dressed man took up the newspaper and began his morning breakfast ritual.

Several minutes later, **_she_** walked into the dining room; clean and primp. Once again, neither one of them uttered a single word to each other. The blonde didn’t even bother turning his gaze away from the newsprint, because regardless, she wouldn’t even give him a small look. It was redundant to try and gain her attention in any shape or form.

Gradually finishing his omelet, toast and bowl of fruit; he topped it off with his cup of coffee. Folding the newspaper back neatly, stood, turned and walked out of the dining room. Going down the hall to his office where he took up his cell phone, suitcase and laptop.

Taking a quick glance to the opened office door, he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked one of the drawers. Reaching into the depths, he retrieved a holstered Smith and Wesson pistol. The man checked the firearm over quickly before slipping the holster over his broad shoulders; shutting and locking the drawer once more.

Going back out into the hallway into the empty foyer, he slipped the jacket on, turned to the mirror and gave his attire another quick scrutiny. Deeming himself fit, he walked out of his home, without so much as a word to anyone.

There hadn’t been an exact prompt of when things had come to this. It wasn’t like they had just woken up one morning and decided that they hadn’t wanted to harbor those feelings anymore. He had figured that it had merely grown over the course of the marriage. All these things he was beginning to feel had all just gradually come to the surface.

Walking onto the top floor of the building briefcase in hand, the man gave a few nods of greeting towards employees as he made his way towards a large room. Door being held open by his secretary, he gave the woman a brief greeting, “Morning Miss Carlson.”

“Good Morning Mister Suzuki,” the woman smiled brightly at the man.

As he entered the large meeting room and the door shut behind him, he greeted every single person in the room with a smile, “Good morning ladies and gentleman; I hope you are all ready to get them hands dirty and crunch some numbers.”

There were a few chuckles shared around the table as he made his way to his spot at the head of the table, setting his briefcase down and leaned onto the table. A contemplative look on his face as he stared at the tabletop for a moment, not a person speaking a word as he went over the day and other things that bothered him. Clearing his throat after another short moment, he picked up a thin binder and flipped through the laminated pages.

Keen brown eyes going over the typed words and numbers, he took a deep breath, “alright, first thing I would like to go over this morning is the recent deal we had acquired for the Hong Kong account. It’s very impressive but I have some thoughts about the numbers.”

Upon those words, every board member quickly flipped to the page of their similar binders. The day beginning with the usual long meetings but soon, that long morning turned into a quick afternoon of going over paperwork. Soon, that afternoon turned into a long evening of quick phone conferences and the signing off of smaller contracts that were either approved or denied.

During those long hours of working, a thought had hit him and it hit him hard; making his stomach churn.

His marriage was done.

There was nothing left of the marriage.

The realization had hit him even harder, following one of his usual routines of bench presses at the gym, sweating out the stress of his job and everything in between. Doing rep after rep as torrents of thoughts flooded him. The questions of whys, the doubt of life, the challenges of life; all that had just swelled up and it was like everything had made sense to him.

The reasons as to why he felt like he was mechanically going day to day. That empty feeling inside of him, why he didn’t feel as he happy as he thought he should. And a man like him should be happy, right?

He rose quickly and now part of one of the largest construction companies in the United States. He was more or less a filthy stinking rich. Married a beautiful woman who he had completely believed, wholeheartedly to be the one; everything had seemed so perfect.

Akira’s felt like his life had been set after he had married her.

Over time though, he had developed this annoying gnawing feeling in the back of his mind, in the pit of his stomach that he tried to ignore. No matter how hard he tried to make sense of it, it was there and it dug in deep. It had latched on and it was now feeding off the wretched thought of this being what the rest of his life was going to be like; bleak and emotionless.

Breathing in deep and steady as he did one last rep, setting the barbell back on the rack with a grunt, he gave himself a moment before sitting up. The blonde’s spotter gave him a pat on his back and handed him a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

The dirty blonde sat across from the other and gave a lopsided grin, “damn, you outdid yourself by twenty; tough day at work?”

Patting down his face and wiping at the sweat on his neck, Akira merely hummed. Working out for him wasn’t about the numbers or the weight he could lift. No, working out for him was the only other thing that was keeping him from losing his mind.

Shrugging off the lack of response, the other took a long drink of water before standing, “So, what you doing after this?”

Looking up, he gave an indifferent shrug of his shoulder, “going home I suppose.”

There was a silence that settled between the two friends. The blonde knew what was about to come. It was the same thing with his friend every weekend. The man always called him boring.

“For real?” was the slightly annoyed response. “Not that I should really be surprised.”

Snorting as he reached over for his own water bottle, he gave a dry remark, “sorry that I have a wife to get back to. Not like you’ll ever know what that is like Kouyou.”

“I’m not like you,” he laughed softly. Standing, he pulled his bag off the ground and gave a wave to the blonde, “I didn’t want to settle down right after college. I’m still young. Anyways, I **_was_** gonna invite you out tonight for some drinks at my favorite spot but if it’s past your bedtime you better get on home, **_old_** man.”

“Shut up,” Akira snorted.

“C’mon old man,” Kouyou continued jokingly, “I better lead you to the showers; don’t want you slipping and busting a hip or some shit.”

“I will kick your ass.”

“Y’know what man, I’ve been your friend for- **_too_** long,” the dirty blonde sighed suddenly, all playfulness gone. “I supported you; even though I didn’t like the idea, when you out of the blue, decided to marry Melody, and honestly… I still think it was a mistake. That woman is-”

Fawn eyes narrowed, he warned the other man, “My marriage is not up for discussion.”

Holding both hands up in a defensive manner, Kouyou pleaded, “fine, but, this once. Just this one time, come out for a drink with me; for old time’s sake.”

“Kouyou,” the blonde drawled tiredly, “I’m not-”

“It’s just drinks man,” he frowned at the seated man, “beside, when was the last time we actually hung out and… **_acted_** like friends?”

Thinking on the question, Akira couldn’t really recall. It was like they had lost complete touch with each other, even though they saw one another on a somewhat daily basis. They didn’t act as if they weren’t really friends, just a pair of guys that went to the same gym and then, went their separate ways.

Standing from his seat, he gave a tilt of his head, “why don’t you just come over?”

There was an immediate indignant snort from the other, it making the blonde frown. The dirty blonde running fingers through his shoulder length hair with a heavy breath, “we **_both_** know that Melody don’t like me. She wouldn’t let me step through the door, Akira. At least she would tell your servants not to let me through the door.”

Releasing a breathy laugh, he nodded, “yeah, you’re right.”

It was true; his wife had never liked Kouyou. The blonde couldn’t really understand why she didn’t like him and she never told him. It was just that his best friend was a really likeable person and it just blew his mind that his own wife didn’t like his best friend; hadn’t taken a liking to the man since he introduced them to each other. In fact, neither one had taken much of a liking to each other, they just sort of, put up with one another for his sake it seemed.

Taking his own gym bag from the floor, Akira mulled it over, figuring that he indeed owed it to his long time friend. It had been a long time since they had really spent any quality bonding time with each other and it was definitely better than going home. It was so much better than going home and facing his wife.

With a shake of his head, he smiled at the other, “alright, fine. You win; we’ll go to this favorite place of yours for drinks.”

“Are you serious,” Kouyou asked surprised.

“Yeah,” Akira laughed, “It has been a long time and I definitely could use the alcohol.”

That was how he ended up here; one of the most recognizable faces in the city had walked right into one of many underground brothels. How his friend had stumbled upon this and was able to keep it under wraps was beyond him. Kouyou had a just as recognizable face as his own; as he had came from a very prominent line of prosecutor’s.

It would be the end of Kouyou’s career if it were to come out that he was visiting this underground brothel. The man was a prosecutor; he should be putting these bastards behind bars, not filling their pockets with cash. On top of that, the last thing Akira wanted was to give his competitors any dirt on him. Being seen here would ruin his career.

Grimacing as he looked at the stage, seeing the provocative dances being performed, he gave a paranoid look around the establishment. Keeping his head down as he followed his friend to a booth and as they sat down, he frowned at the honey blonde.

Seeing the look being shot at him, Kouyou laughed, “what?”

“What. The fuck,” Akira snapped. Giving the place another paranoid look, he growled, “What are we doing here? You seriously brought me here; **_me_**?”

The man tilted his head with a nonchalant shrug, holding his hand and catching the attention of skimpily dressed woman. “Hey there beautiful, I’ll have a Billionaire’s Margarita and a Black Velvet;” eyes falling on the man across from him, he sighed heavily, “c’mon **_Reita_** , you said you’d have a **_few_** drinks with me.”

Giving his friend one last disapproving look, the blonde gave a resigned sigh and turned his attention to the skimpy dressed waitress, ordering slightly sour, “I’ll have a Manhattan and a Royal Flush.”

“Coming right up boys,” she gave them both flirtatious smiles.

Sitting back in his seat with a huff, Akira gave the place another look over. The blonde still felt paranoid about being here, especially over the thought someone could recognize either one of them. They appeared in more than enough newspaper or magazine articles, it was hard to miss their faces. They were both worth a lot of money.

“Lighten up will you.”

The business man narrowed his eyes, growling softly, “Kouyou, what the hell are we doing here? How did you even come acr-”

Running a hand through his hair Kouyou sighed, “Look, this place is actually nice. I mean yeah,” giving a slight wave of his hand to emphasize the establishment, he grinned, “there are a few shady characters, but, this place is good at keeping their clientele on the DL alright. For your FYI, my name is Uruha; remember that.”

“You can’t be serious,” Akira shook his head.

“All these people you see,” the man gave another motion of his hand, “they are here willingly. They aren’t a part of any sex ring or any of that shit. They just want to earn themselves an income **_under_** the table.”

“That doesn’t make any of this any better,” grumbling under his breath as the waitress came back with their drinks. Sitting back, he waited until the woman walked off with another of her flirtatious smiles before he gave another shake of his head, “Kouyou, how did you even end up here?”

Taking a quick drink from his glass, he glowered at the blonde, “ ** _Uruha_** ; fucking call me Uruha.”

Throwing his hands up, Akira bit out, “fine, **_Uruha_** ; how did you find this place?”

“A client of mine,” the honey blonde muttered into his glass.

Rolling his eyes, the other blonde picked his glass up and took a drink. He was here, so, he might as well enjoy it. It was better than being in his museum of a home with his less than emotionally detached wife and feeling absolutely alone.

After another few drinks, he felt lighter and he was now more relaxed. A few of the waitress had joined him and Kouyou in their booth. The man across from him had no qualms in welcoming the company of the provocative dressed females while he, merely sat back.

Snorting at a badly told pickup line by his best friend, he turned and looked toward the bar. For an underground strip club and brothel, it was very busy. There were the stages and poles, the floor that dropped off onto a dance floor but he didn’t miss the men that were being led upstairs. Upstairs Akira only assumed were the **_rooms_**.

The thought of being led to one of those rooms intrigued him at the same time, bothered him. The reason it bothered him, it only validated the thought he’d enjoy giving some strange person permission to touch him; giving permission for someone to give him pleasure that he should **_only_** be bestowed on him by his wife.

Akira was a man and he did have needs. Every single human being had their breaking points. It was no excuse but it was one that he had denied himself more than enough in order to stay faithful to the vow he made. That and he had yet to come across that someone who he would more than willingly break those vows for.

Pushing his empty glass away, he stood muttering, “I gotta take a piss.”

“Well hurry back,” Uruha slurred slightly, never taking his eyes away from the brunette on his left. “I can’t handle all these beautiful women by myself.”

Giving a roll of his eyes, only to have to steady himself a second later, Akira could feel the alcohol begin to take effect of his body. The place began to tilt and then, with a blink of his eyes, he realized it was him that was beginning to tilt. Shaking his head of the feeling, he concentrated on steadily walking in the direction of the restrooms, it taking all he had to keep from stumbling and swaying all over the place.

When he had reached his destination with minor bumps into the wall, Akira quickly undid his fly and zipper, put an arm up to lean against the wall. The blonde pressed his forehead against the cool wall and in an effort to keep his body upright as he begun to relieve himself.

A small part of him wondered what time it was but then, the larger part of him didn’t quite give a fuck about the time. There was no work tomorrow and it wasn’t like his wife was going to care. So, it left him asking himself why he bothered caring.

Giving a slow shake of his head, he finished up and redid his suit pants. The man was still in the right state of mind to remember the meaning of hygiene, washing his hands and splashing the cool water over his face as a means to sober himself up a bit. The man took a glance in the mirror, frowning at his reflection as he dried off his hands, suddenly he got a thought. Albeit it a drunk stupid thought, he figured it would be a good way to keep from being recognized if he hadn’t already.

Digging into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out the tie he hadn’t bothered putting on at the gym, inspected it and then, he tied it around his head. Securing the knot on the back of his head, making sure that his ridiculous disguise would stay in place and stood back.

Giving a tilt of his head as he studied the strap of material covering the middle portion of his face, Akira found that he liked it. With that resolute thought, he turned and walked back out into the club.

Getting past the bar, he stopped and frowned. The booth he and Kouyou had been occupying was empty; no women or Kouyou where there. Turning to the dance floor, he gazed over the throng of dancing bodies and was unable to find his friend.

“He did **_not_** just ditch me,” he grumbled to himself.

Running a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh, he went to the booth and sat down. Maybe his friend had gone to the bathroom as well and they had merely missed each other. Or perhaps, he had been taken to one of the rooms.

Letting his head fall into a hand, he sighed, “I can’t believe this.”

Taking the glass of alcohol, Akira was just about to take a drink but stopped himself. Staring at the contents of the glass, he set it down and pushed it away. The entrepreneur didn’t want to chance someone having slipped something into his drink, he stood to go to the bar and order himself a new drink.

Leaning against the bar, he gave a nod to the bartender, “Double Glenlivet eighteen neat.”

“Coming up,” the guy called, grabbing a glass and bottle with ease.

“You are someone **_very_** new,” someone hummed huskily, “with very nice taste.”

Blinking, Akira looked over to his right, gazing right at a young brunette man standing just beside him. It only took one look for the blonde to at once find the other stunningly gorgeous for a male. The brunette was obviously very young with incredibly soft feminine features but, he also had very defined masculine features about him.

“Am I right,” the man smiled, “you are very new to this lovely establishment.”

Gulping at the way those intense hazel eyes bore into him, Akira found that he had suddenly gone brain dead and couldn’t give an answer. Mouth flapping as he tried to grasp onto any kind of sound but there was nothing. This had never happened to him before. Akira has never been at a loss of words in his entire life.

The brunette laughed breathily, taking a step close to the stunned man, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Being broken from his trance of stupidity, Akira finally found his voice to speak, only to be saying the words out of thoughtfulness, “I-I’m sorry, this- this never happens.”

The man gave a confused tilt of his head, only then to smile and ask teasingly, “and what might that be?”

Chuckling softly, he ran fingers through his hair, “I’m usually the one who makes people speechless.”

“Is that so,” the other drawled teasingly. Those intense eyes gave the blonde a look up and down before leaning more into the man’s space, “how about I buy you a drink.”

Cocking a brow, the entrepreneur gave his drink a quick pointed look and then, the martini glass the other had in his possession. The action brought another soft laugh from the man and he leaned further into Akira’s space. The two merely gazed at one another, a thick veil of tension right away building between them.

“Well then,” Ruki hummed after a moment, running his finger along the rim of the glass, “the next one is on me handsome.”

Feeling his confidence returning to him, the corner of Akira’s mouth curled into a smirk. There was something about this young man and damn, did he entice him in all the right ways. Those pouty lips, that intense gaze and that slender feline frame had him feeling all kinds of good. Or perhaps it was the many drinks he’s had tonight.

Leaning a little more heavily on the bar, not even realizing he was giving the other one of his charming flirty smiles, “what’s your name?”

The brunette grinned coyly into his martini glass before taking a drink. Flipping some of his hair out of his face, he bit his lip for added effect of seducing the man before him, “my name is Ruki; how about yours handsome.”

“My name is Ak-” stopping mid of saying his real name, Akira quickly cleared his throat, “Reita.”

Ruki hadn’t missed the near slip up. It wasn’t unusual for a man to use a false name, especially if they were someone on the high class pole and from across the club, he could see that this man was someone important. There also had been something recognizable about the man and he wasn’t able to figure it out yet. It wasn’t like Ruki wasn’t going to figure it out later but right now; he was going to see if he would be able to seduce the other into bed. If there was one thing Ruki liked, it was a challenge.

Gaze lowering, the younger noticed the ring. While it would have never bothered him before if he found a man was married, seeing that ring on Reita’s finger bothered him. Maybe it was the fact that the blonde was here and not home with his wife or if it was because someone has him already.

“How long have you been married?” the sudden question popped out of him. Ruki mentally scolded himself because it wasn’t his place to ask such questions; none of it was his business.

Fawn eyes flickered to the piece of jewelry and back to the brunette with a slight grimace. Carefully setting the glass down, he muttered almost quietly, “six years.”

Brow cocking, he couldn’t help but to comment out loud at the tone of the blonde, “you don’t sound too entirely enthused about it.”

Tensing at the accusing tone, Akira glowered at the younger and shot back, “of course I am.”

The brunette gave a roll of his eyes before sipping at his martini, “Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.”

The corner of the blonde’s lip turned up even more and he snorted, “Mutual, I’m sure.”

 “Oh, is that how we wanna play?” with a devious smile, Ruki waited until the blonde began taking a drink from his glass and pressed his body to the taller, feeling him tense. Biting his lip sensually as he hummed, “has your dick been feeling a little dead lately; need me to give it some mouth-to-mouth?”

Immediately Akira choked and spluttered back into his cup. Reaching over for one of the bar napkins quickly, he continued to cough and clear his airway. Once more, Ruki had completely caught him off guard. It was a straight forward invitation made by the other man and he had nothing to say. The overconfidence of the man was quite attractive; in its own little way.

“No,” the younger feigned a pout. Trailing a hand along the thigh of the blonde, he smiled again, “okay, how about we go over there, I sit on your lap and we’ll talk about the first thing that pops up. Or you can treat me like homework, slam me on the table and do me all night long.”

Akira was totally flabbergasted. He could feel his face, even his ears becoming hot at the way that sly gaze bore into him or it could have been the small moment of air loss. He didn’t know what to do because he’s never had this type of situation reversed onto him.

Feeling triumphant, Ruki stepped in between Reita’s legs, one hand trailed further towards the man’s groin and the other up the chest, he gave an innocent tilt of his head, “this shirt’s very becoming on you. If I were on you, I’d be coming too.”

Tilting his head the other way and giving his bottom lip a teasing bite. Not missing the way those dark brown fawn eyes fell on his lips, all he could think was ‘hook, line and sinker.’ He had the man right where he had wanted him.

Leaning just a little further into the blonde’s personal space, Ruki firmly cupped Reita’s bulge, giving teasing strokes. Placing a kiss to the man’s jaw, grinning at the groan, he hummed, “I may not go down in history, but I’ll definitely go down on you.”

Leaning back slightly to gaze at the brunette, Akira smirked, “I don’t think you’d be able to handle it.”

Laughing loudly, Ruki’s fingers played with the top button of the elder’s shirt, “do you believe in Karma; because I know some good karma-sutra positions.”

If it hadn’t been for the situation, Akira would have laughed. Sucking in a sharp breath when Ruki rubbed just beneath the head of his cock, a hand fell on the slim waist of the brunette, pulling him in closer. He swallowed the arising nervousness and trying to hide it by leaning forward to bury his face in the younger’s neck. Not able to stop himself from noticing how good Ruki smelled, how soft he felt and how the supple body fit against his own so perfectly.

Pulling away, hazel eyes dark with want, Ruki took Akira’s hand into his own, “how about we continue in a more private setting; just the two of us.”

Gulping down the glass of whisky, the blonde nodded immediately, “yeah, lead the way.”

The entrepreneur knew he should have shut the man down right there but he couldn’t. All the blood had effectively rushed to his lower regions and his body had been deprived of sexual physical contact for so long, there was no way he could say no. Especially when this brunette was looking at him like he was a full course meal.

So, to say the least, Akira felt uncomfortable, bewildered and excited about being here upstairs of the club, in this position. Never in a million years would he have seen himself doing this, not when he should be in a very committed marriage. Although, it seemed that his sexual needs as a male were much more demanding at this moment. So, effectively, his marriage was pushed to the far back reaches of his mind and he focused on the here and now.

Letting the brunette remove his suit jacket and then, maneuver him to sit on the bed, Akira swallowed audibly. Every part of his body was buzzing like crazy and he liked it. It had been a long time since he had felt this excited and aroused; with anyone. In fact, it had been a long time since he had been touched by even his own wife and it felt odd; at the same time, it felt amazing.

“I-I’ve never-” a finger was pressed to his lips and he was effectively shushed.

“Just relax,” Ruki whispered sensually into the man’s ear. Leaning in and biting on the lobe, earning a sharp breath. Smirking as he trailed his lips along the man’s jaw and a mischievous hand danced over the very prominent bulge for a split moment, “Don’t worry **_Reita_** , I’ll make you feel good. You just lay back and let me take care of you.”

“Shit,” Akira cursed breathily, feeling the man give a roll of his hips. Hand falling on the slim hips of the younger atop of him, giving teasing rolls and firm presses of his body, he groaned.

It felt so fucking good to have someone pay attention to his needs.

Teasingly unbuttoning the shirt of Akira, Ruki couldn’t help but to muse over how well toned the blonde was. Lifting his gaze to the pleasure induced man, his eyes remained on the fabric tied around the other’s face for several seconds. He had wanted to make a comment on it but, decided that it wasn’t his place to do so.

Pushing aside the shirt, he leaned in to bite and lick at the chest of the blonde. Ruki slowed in his movements to note how good the man beneath him smelled. It was this calming musky, chocolate scent and it fit the blonde.

Working his way up to the neck, having paused to run his tongue along the man’s collar bone as well as trace Reita’s Adam apple. Smirking as he felt a tremor go through the blonde and hands gripped at his thighs tightly. Ruki eased the business man’s shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder to the floor and began to slowly work on the snug black belt.

Pausing for a moment, the brunette lifted his gaze and smirked, tone teasing, “Would you like me to suck you, Reita? I bet you’d like that; you’d like having my mouth all over your cock.”

Right away, an image of the young brunette’s pouty lips wrapped around his cock materialized in his head and Akira released a harsh breath. Face heating into a deep embarrassed and aroused crimson shade at the husky, teasing tone of Ruki. It quickly reminding the business man of the fact that the other was very male and he had the same plumbing as he. It made Akira nervous all over again because, he was about to cheat on his wife with a man. Another thought that never crossed his mind.

“Holy fuck,” Akira bucked into the sudden heat enveloping his freed hard on. When in the hell had Ruki got his pants off him? Why in the hell hadn’t he been even remotely aware of the brunette undressing the rest of his body.

Both of the entrepreneur’s hands fell into the styled hair of the man, threading his fingers through the tresses. Groaning as that wet organ swirled around the head of his cock, the tip of the tongue sliding into the slit made Akira buck his hips in response with another low groan. Fingers tightened on the handful of hair, giving it a tug every now and then to slow down or speed up the movements or to keep himself grounded as much as possible.

Bunching more of the soft hair into a hand, Akira steadily got the nerve to take a bit of a role in the bobbing movement of Ruki. Gradually, he began to move languidly into the mouth of the other man, the stroke of the tongue and firm grip of a hand. Practically leaning into the firm touches of the male, finding the rougher grip of hands felt so much better than the soft weak grasp of a woman. Perhaps it was because Ruki was more aware of the male anatomy, being a male himself, he wasn’t entirely sure but he enjoyed it.

Head tilting further back into the pillow, the blonde groaned low, “holy shit, you’re mouth; fuck- so good.”

Smiling to himself at the pleased expression and words of the blonde, Ruki relaxed his throat to swallow even more of the man’s length. Gagging as the blonde gave a short thrust, he had to push and hold down the other by his hips. Giving a low hum in the back of his throat as he lightly grazed his teeth along the stiff length, pulling a hissed groan out of the blonde.

“Fuck,” Akira groaned gutturally, continuing to comb his long fingers through the soft stresses with encouragement. Eyes falling shut as the younger male’s cheek hollowed out, head bobbing up and down while simultaneously sucking harder on his erection.

A few more hard sucks, Ruki released the length with a soft ‘plop’ and seductively moved his way up the body, placing a few bites as he went. He licked a trail of saliva along Akira’s pulse before blowing a soft breath with a smile. The blonde was very receptive to his touches and advances, if the brunette didn’t know any better; it had been a long time since this man has been touched like this. Perhaps things in **_Reita’s_** marriage hadn’t been all it lived up to be.

Biting on his lip seductively, the brunette tilted his head, “how do you want me?”

Blinking out of his stimulated haze of pleasure, Akira breathed out, “what?”

Laughing softly at the almost childlike confusion, Ruki situated himself on the other and traced a finger along the chest of the elder, “okay, let me put it this way. Option A, I can ride you like I’m a bull riding champ; option B, I can get on my hands and knees -”

Before the younger was even able to finish, Ruki was suddenly flipped over and he’d be lying if he didn’t like the sudden show of domination. The entire time he had been trying to get this man as comfortable as possible but that proved a little more difficult than he had anticipated. He wasn’t entirely oblivious to the conflict Reita was clearly having with himself in being faithful to what Ruki personally assumed to be a loveless marriage or having his needs as a man fulfilled by someone with no objections.

Biting on his lip with his best seductive smile, the brunette combed fingers through the surprisingly soft bleached hair and suddenly, he gripped a handful. Yanking Reita’s head down, grinning at the hiss of pain, Ruki gave a tilt of his head, challenging the man with a gaze. If there was thing he was sure of in his profession, **_no_** man has **_ever_** backed down from a challenge.

Reita is a man and that made him no different.

A larger hand took a tight hold of his left wrist that it slightly hurt; it prompted the brunette to release his own hold and then, that wrist was pinned down right beside his head. Ruki didn’t let the mildly harsh treatment dissuade him because for one, he wanted the man to be more aggressive. So, before Reita knew it, he gave another yank on the blonde tresses of the elder with his other hand. Another hiss of pain and even a faint annoyed growl worked its way out of the man.

“C’mon,” the brunette goaded with a grin. Getting one more yank on the handful of hair before his wrist was snatched and just to appease the man, he released the handful of hair.

Hovering over the body of the brunette, Akira had to take a moment and get his wits about him. This situation was entirely different from everything he had done and how to handle it. When dealing with his wife, it always felt like it had to be slow and tender; but, with this man, it was entirely the opposite.

Once again seeing the man begin to think too much, Ruki had to restrain a groan of irritation. So, he took it upon himself to make the decision for the blonde as he rolled them over with a smirk. Biting down on his lip as he reached over to a bedside table where they kept the necessities and grabbed a bottle of lube as well as a condom. With slow ease, he popped the cap, took one of Reita’s hands and applied the gel to the long fingers, smearing it.

After doing that, he led the hand down, not missing the way the breathing of the blonde entrepreneur quickened in excitement, in fact his own breathes quickened just as much. Biting harder on his lip as he continued to guide the man and led the long finger to teasingly circle him, Ruki’s head fell back with a low moan. That seemed to have been the last push over the cliff for the man he was straddling, again, the next thing the brunette knew, he was on his hands and knees.

Balling the sheets up in a hand, the younger slowly pushed back into the finger, releasing a shuddering breath. Allowing the elder man to adjust and become even more comfortable with the situation Ruki had seduced the male into. Although, the brunette hadn’t had the need to wait long, because soon, the finger was two and then three; thrusting in and out of him, making him gasp and squirm.

“So tight,” the blonde groaned. Leaning in and biting at the flesh of the younger’s ass, grinning when his actions pulled a needy whine from the other.

A few more thrusts of his fingers, Akira removed his fingers from the puckered hole. Grinning at the way the body of the brunette had instinctively pushed back into him as the younger male gave a sexy whine of need. Lightly, the blonde traced the roundness of the other’s ass, teasing the flesh, teasing the brunette to hear those soft sighs and the low drawled moans. Suddenly, with a flick of his wrist, he spanked the brunette hard.

“Yes; again!” the younger cried out, immediately receiving another hard smack to his ass.

The entrepreneur didn’t know what it was, but damn, did hearing and seeing the other like this make him feel so many things. Perhaps it was because with the younger male, there were no worrisome reservations about being slow and gentle. Ruki made it crystal clear he wanted rough; he wanted Akira to have total unrestrained sex with him and the older was going to give it to him.

Reaching over, he quickly took the wrapped condom, tore it open with his teeth and rolled it over his length with a low groan. Gripping the younger by the waist with one hand, Akira led his arousal to the prepped puckered hole of the brunette, teasing the male on his knees. Smirking as Ruki gave a long whine while simultaneously pressing his hips back, trying to get the blonde to penetrate him.

“Fuck,” the man hissed impatiently. Pressing back against the body of the entrepreneur, he demanded headily, “Give it to me. Fuck me; fuck me hard.”

That was all that needed to be said as Akira positioned himself, another short moment of teasing just to get the man to make more heady sounds, he thrust into the body with a growl. The brunette cried out at the intrusion of being filled so suddenly, his head dropped onto his arms with a moan. Now this, this was what he wanted from the blonde. He had wanted the blonde to take control; needed him to do it.

Leaning over the lither body, Akira nipped at the bare shoulder of Ruki. Reveling in the power as he gave a roll of his hips, enjoying the way the others body thrummed. Pulling out and thrusting right back into the tight body roughly, making the latter keen.

From there, all self control and all thoughts went out the window. Series of moans, soft curses of encouragement and the lewd slapping of skin filled the room. The animalistic movement of Reita’s hips had Ruki quiver in need of more. His moans becoming louder and louder as the blonde thrust deeper and deeper into him.

Fingers danced across the supple skin of the brunette, making him gasp and sigh at the touches. Oh, but those lewd moans, that voice begging for him to go harder, faster and to go deeper; that voice he just couldn’t deny. He’d jump off a bridge if that rich voice demanded it of him.

Growling against the skin of the man, his teeth graze down the spine of Ruki, making the skin prickle at the sensation. Giving the round mound of the man another hard slap before caressing it, he grunted against the sweat soaked skin, “you like that.”

Ruki nodded his head fervently, gasping in pleasure, “yes. Fuck, I love it.”

Repeating his actions to hear those sounds of pleasure, enjoying the slight sting in the palm of his hand as spanked the roundness of the brunette’s ass. Thrusting harder into the body of the man beneath him, both their skins becoming slick with sweat as their body heat reach new levels. Groaning as a hand came back, took a handful of his hair, nails scraping his scalp and giving it a few tugs.

Akira could feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach. The man was close to his end and the way the other beneath him was making those sounds, the way his body began to buzz and tighten, he knew Ruki was just about at his limit as well. The tension and foreplay that had built up between them couldn’t be held back anymore.

“Oh fuck!” Ruki screamed out, tightening his hold on the hair. “Yes! Right there! Oh fuck- hard- right there!”

The entrepreneur slammed hips harder and faster into the brunette who screamed louder, reaching around and gripping the erection of the brunette, stroking the younger clumsily. Cursing breathily, he bit the shoulder of the other hard, ears ringing at the strangled scream of Ruki as his body tensed and then convulsed as he came across the bed sheets. It was the last push as the blonde followed to his own blissful end with a loud groan.

Riding out his orgasm with a few lazy thrusts, the man took a couple of deep breaths before he eased out of the exhausted body and dropped off to the side. He listened to their breathing's slowly even out and he couldn’t help but to think, in that moment, never has he felt so sated. Akira’s entire body hummed with satisfaction. He had literally been suffering from blue balls for ninety percent of his marriage and damn, did it feel amazing to have some of that built up tension released.

“So,” Ruki purred as he gently rubbed the elder’s thigh. Pressing a few light kisses to a shoulder, pretending to be coy, “how did I treat you for your first time?”

Chuckling softly, the entrepreneur absent mindlessly ran his fingers through the soft tresses, “don’t know if I should say, might do things to your ego.”

Raising a brow, the young brunette pushed himself up so he was partially hovering over the other, smirking down at the blonde, “I’m going to take that as to mean, **_very_** good.”

With a soft snort, Akira eased the lithe body further atop his own, gazing at the male. Quite frankly, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do now. Yes, he knew that this little fiasco was merely a onetime affair but, what he couldn’t quite figure out was if he should just give the other money or should he say something.

“You seriously think way too hard and way too much for my liking,” Ruki chuckled, easing himself up and off the body of the blonde. Scooting over to the edge of the bed, he leaned over and grabbed his underwear, slipping them on before he stood. Bending back over, he grabbed the other pair and tossed them into the face of Reita with a soft laugh.

Slowly, the two dressed and as Akira was adjusting his cuffs, he glanced over at the other, clearing his throat, “so, do you get paid upfront or-”

Chuckling, Ruki adjust the collar of his shirt and with a smirk, he hummed, “I’m feeling pretty nice tonight and you gave me such a nice time, how about, I give you a discount. My prices usually run high, because I’m such a wanted man.”

A roll of his eyes, Akira leaned against the far side wall, “discount?”

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong, had it been my way completely, you would have gotten a free night, just because you’re so damned sexy” the man hummed, walking up to the other with feline movements. Hands reaching out and slowly adjusting the pressed collar of the blonde’s shirt, his voice lowered huskily, “but, a man has to earn his bread. You wouldn’t deny me that, would you?”

Akira gulped; how did this person before him have such power over him. The mere proximity of the brunette’s supple, lithe body had him squirming. Exhaling slowly, he gave a short shake of his head, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I thought so,” he purred. Tongue flicking out as he traced the taller man’s Adam apple, “I take payment upfront.”

Giving the lump in his throat a swallow, the blonde drawled, “so, how much?”

Taking a look at his watch, Ruki gave a thoughtful hum. Mulling the numbers over in his head, before smiling innocently, “I think I could settle on five thousand; **_not_** including tip.”

Snorting, the entrepreneur dug his wallet out with an amused shake of his head. Now he was kind of glad that Kouyou had been so persistent about him withdrawing such a large amount of cash; not that Akira had planned on these turn of events. Giving the bills a quick count and a glance at the brunette eyeing him with a smile, the blonde held up the desire amount plus extra as he put his wallet away.

The younger strolled up to him, reaching for the wad of cash but before fingertips could touch the crisp paper, Akira pulled his hand out of reach. With his free arm, he slipped it around the slim waist of the younger, pulled the body in close and captured the full lips of the other. His other hand slid down along the lithe frame, slipping the cash into a pocket of Ruki’s suit and then, firmly squeezed the ass before giving it smack.

Ruki had been completely caught off guard by the actions of the blonde; nonetheless, he had enjoyed the display of authority. Licking his lips seductively as the blonde pulled away with a smirk before turning and leaving the room. Oh, he liked this man on so many levels.

As soon as the door shut, Akira took a deep breath and gave a disbelieving shake of his head. What a night it had been.

Making his way towards the stairs, giving his suit jacket one more adjustment, Akira gave the club another look over at the top of the stairs. His gaze falling on the booth he and his friend had been occupying earlier in the night, finding Kouyou once more at the spot whom had spotted him back, a look of utter shock coming to the man’s face.

Running fingers through his more than likely still sex mussed hair, Akira prepared himself for the shit his friend was about to give him as he descended the stairs and made his way through the throng of people. Giving an even phonier cough as he sat across from the other, a waitress coming to the table, he ordered as means to ignore the others stunned expression, “Double Glenlivet eighteen neat, two shot glasses and a bottle of X.Q. Añejo.”

“Coming up,” the woman winked.

Forcing out another fake cough, he faced the other. Apparently, the reality of seeing him walking down those stairs was still dawning on the other. Once more running fingers through his hair, Akira decided he’d be the first to speak up, “yes.”

Short, simple and straight to the point.

Another handful minutes, Kouyou finally muttered, still awe struck, “Holy. Shit.”

Thankful when the waitress had come back with his drink order quickly, Akira took up one of the shot glasses, quickly poured and tossed it back without as much as a thought, wincing at the slight burn. Setting the glass down, he poured himself a second, throwing that one back and breathed out, “yeah, tell me about it.”

“I- wow, I don’t…holy fuck dude,” the honey blonde sat back in his seat. Mouth opening only to make a sound at the back of this throat, Kouyou shook his head after a moment, “ ** _you_** ; of all people; **_you_**! Mister committed.”

“I know,” falling back against his seat. The business man stared at his empty shot glasses, rolling over the past hour and what took place. Another deep breath, he gave a short laugh, “I know man. I don’t…shit; I wasn’t even- I- what the fuck man.”

“My thoughts exactly,” the other shook his head. Reaching over for the bottle, poured himself a shot of the tequila and tossed it back. “Fuck, dude. I gotta say man; this is best fucking night of our lives. I’m so fucking glad you came out.”

A short laugh, Akira took another shot of tequila, grunting, “That’s an understatement.”

Kouyou had caught the tone of words and with a shit eating grin, he leaned in, “and by that, you mean?”

Taking his glass of scotch, the man laughed, “none of your fucking business; that’s what.”

Waving one of the many waitresses over and giving his order quickly, the prosecutor kept grinning, “I gotta say man, seeing you like this, in such a long time; man, I gotta meet and thank this chick, whoever she is.”

Facing the dance floor as a means to ignore the other, Akira lifted the glass to his lips to hide the uncomfortable look on his face. It wasn’t like he was looking for the brunette but just there, he spotted the shorter casually making his way through the crowd of people towards the bar. Tearing his gaze away from the sight, he turned to his friend who was looking at him, waiting.

“What?” he questioned unaware.

“Really; I just asked if you got their name.”

Grunting, he lifted the glass once more, muttering quickly into his drink, “Ruki.”

There was a long moment and for a instant, the entrepreneur figured his friend hadn’t heard him, until the other spoke up stunned, “you’re fucking kidding me, Ruki; **_the_** Ruki?”

Hearing his friend refer to the brunette that way, Akira turned to the man across from him. Frowning slightly, he set his glass aside, “why do you say it like that?”

“Ruki is,” Kouyou started, only to stop himself as he threw an arm over the back of his seat. Giving the club a look over for a moment, he took a deep breath, “Ruki is a high end model for this place. He has a very, **_very_** small circle of clients and rarely, ever takes on new ones. Ruki is the face of this place to put it simply. He **_is_** their cash cow.”

Frown deepening, the blonde had an idea of where his friend was going with it but, he had to ask, “By that you mean?”

“Ruki has only ever been seen with top athletes, high-ranking politicians, CEO’s; like yourself and even movies stars,” the honey blonde clarified. Leaning over, he poured him and his best friend shots, “Just having him on your arm for one night will make your pocket feel lighter by twenty grand.”

So, Ruki hadn’t been kidding when he had said he was a very wanted man. On top of that, the man had given him a hell of a discount.

“How do you even know this?” Akira couldn’t stop himself from asking; a huge part of him hoping that his friend didn’t know all of this information by experiencing it firsthand.

Grinning, Kouyou winked at a skimpy dressed woman walking past their booth, “a little pillow talk goes a long way; that and he’s **_way_** out of my price range as well as not my type. **_You_** on the other hand, I had no idea that you were even… ** _curious_**.”

“Fuck you,” he grunted. Taking a quick drink of his whiskey, he muttered to himself, “It was a onetime thing anyways.”

“Sure it is,” the dirty blonde grinned at his friend, taking a shot of the tequila. Pouring the both of them a shot, he raised it to his friend, “Cheers to you man, I never knew you had it in ya.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he retorted sarcastically, raising his own shot glass.

After the two friends stumbled out of the establishment, Akira was ready to fall into a deep slumber. All the alcohol had relaxed him, made him forget the problems at hand. Although, it hadn’t been just the alcohol he had to be thankful towards, it also had to go towards the mysterious man he had met. That young mystifying man with such a delicate supple body that fit like a glove against his own, a man who had a voice that was like the finest of raw honey.

As they drunkenly stood on the curb waiting for Akira’s driver, he suddenly had a thought and turning to his friend with serious look, he slurred slightly, “don’t say a fucking thing to my wife.”

Kouyou gave a loud snort, smacking his friend on the back with a laugh, “please, like that witch of yours would give me the time of day.”

“I’m serious,” he pressed the situation. Taking a deep breath and fighting off the dizziness of the alcohol, the blonde rubbed his neck, “we don’t speak of this. Melody will never hear of this, understand. Don’t ever bring this up again.”

“Akira,” the prosecutor sighed. Quickly grabbing a hold of the blonde by the shoulder to steady himself, he grinned, “I promise, your emotionally disturbed wife will never know of this night and I promise to remind you of this night every chance I get. I will never let you live this night down.”

Chuckling softly at his friends jab at his wife, he turned his head upwards to gaze at the night sky. It definitely had been a night; it yet as to be seen as a good thing though. Shoulder being shoved lightly by his friend, he found that his driver had just pulled up and he took a deep breath.

Taking a step towards the car, he turned back to his friend with a raised brow, “you sure you don’t want a ride?”

“Nah,” the man waved off the offer, “I’m just gonna catch a cab. Talk to you later.”

“Alright,” he muttered “later.”

The drive home didn’t feel quite as long as he actually wanted it to be. In fact, it seemed far too soon for his liking but when they pulled into the long driveway, all the drinks hit at once. Bidding his driver a good night and giving the man an apology for keeping him out late. The CEO walked into his home with heavy steps, the front door falling shut with a hallow sound; or something more similar to the sound of a heavy jail cell door slamming close.

Akira stopped, feeling his body sway as he gazed around, taking in all the fine things that had been bought with his money over the years. Stumbling into the front room, he again gave the room a look over, gaze falling on the elegant alcohol filled decanters and glass set across the room. Had he been sober enough, he’d been able to tell himself he’d had enough for the night. Although, something in the back of his inebriated mind told him he’d be able to handle another drink and so, stumbling his way towards the glasses, he removed the stopper, throwing it against the wall faintly hearing the sound of glass shattering.

Taking up the crystal decanter and drinking straight from it, he stumbled towards and up the stairs. Walking down the hallway slowly, so as not to make too much noise as he got to his and his wife’s bedroom, he paused. Staring at the door handle and slightly ajar door, he took a long swig of the scotch before pushing the door open.

The hallway lights gave the large room just enough light for Akira to find the king size bed empty. An indignant snort fell from the blonde not at all surprised and with that, he turned back out into the hallway, slowly making his way back downstairs into the front room. Sitting with a glance at the clock, it was nearing two in the morning and a swig of the expensive scotch, he waited.

The entrepreneur must have sat on the couch staring at nothing for an hour or even longer because soon, there was the sound of the front door falling shut. Out of his hazed peripheral vision a body came to abrupt stop, surprised by Akira but neither one of them said a word. In fact, he didn’t think he had anymore to say to her, there were no feelings to speak of about her coming home late; there was nothing, just like their marriage.

Finally, after a handful minutes of her standing there and the decanter practically empty, there were the soft clicks of her heels on the marbled floors as she went up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he let his head fall back against the couch. Hazy thoughts drifting back towards earlier that night and a gorgeous brunette. The feel of that lithe body, the smell of the younger and the sound of that deep rich, smooth voice; Akira chuckled bitterly at himself.

Shaking his head, the man kicked off his shoes, reached out to set the glass decanter on the coffee table and laid back on the couch. It was a one night affair; that’s all it was ever going to be. There was no way he was going back to that place, even on the worse of his days.


End file.
